The present invention is directed to a plastic recyclable container. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved plastic container such as a pail.
Plastic containers are known in the prior art. For example, plastic containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,796,755; 4,799,306; and 4,896,415.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved plastic recyclable container having an improved connector assembly on the handle. The connector assembly mates with a shaped opening defined by the sidewall of the container body. The connector assembly provides for a pivotal connection which can be moved to predetermined positionings where it is held in a self-supporting position. In addition, the connector assembly provides a secure connection with the container body.